creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Friend
In San Jose, California, during the early or mid 90's, my family lived in a trailer. A neighborhood friend introduced me to his own makeshift Ouija board. Basically, it was just a piece of paper with the words "yes" and "no" on opposite sides. The planchette was replaced with a string tied to a small weighted object at the end. We would then hold the string between the two words written on the paper and ask questions directed to the ghost. The weighted object at the end of the string would slowly start swaying towards the corresponding word to the questions asked by us. I don't remember what any of the questions or answers were, but the discussion ended with me believing that I had a new cool ghost friend to talk to! I created my own makeshift Ouija paper and had another chat with this "friend" before going to bed. Nothing unusual happened yet. The next day, my friend called me on the phone, insisting that I get rid of the makeshift Ouija paper ASAP! He reported that his mom warned him not to mess around with these types of games, because chances are, it will be a demon toying with you. He insisted that I break off the relationship with my ghost friend immediately and said that he had already done the same by cursing out the Ouija paper. After hanging up the phone, I immediately went to my room, looking for the makeshift Ouija paper. I grabbed the paper, but then decided that the best way to repel an evil spirit was to write "I love Jesus" all over the paper. Halfway through writing Jesus' name, something in my trailer got REALLY, REALLY upset at me. I suddenly heard a very aggressive growling and even felt the whole trailer vibrating, as if something big and heavy was storming through the trailer. Unfortunately, my back was turned from the door, but the vibration felt like it was something coming from the hallway, heading towards my back. Neither were the growling sounds emitting from the ground, as one would expect from an animal. Whatever it was that entered my room, it had to be the same height as me, because the growling noise was coming up right behind my head! For some strange reason though, I then decided to MAN the fuck up like a SOLDIER and turn around to face this angry entity that was clearly coming for me. My body tensed up, and I was ready to engage in the BIGGEST fight of my life. As soon as I turned around, however, the noise and the vibration stopped. Everything went quiet. But my body was still tense because I was SURE that a hostile entity had entered my room. Suddenly, I saw my dad struggling to carry an electric heater as he passed by my door, making grumbling noises as he stomped down the hallway. But I didn't let my guard down. I didn't believe what I saw because I was absolutely CERTAIN that something entered my room! I remained in fight mode. Even though I never actually saw anything in the room with me, I felt the vibration and heard the growling coming up right behind me. I was as certain of this angry entity as a bat would be certain of “echolocation”. "Yeah Right!" I said out loud in my empty room. I then stepped out into the hallway and looked in the direction where I saw my dad headed. The lights to my parent's bedroom were on. I then called out to my dad, who then replied, "What?" except he replied from the living room, the other direction of the hallway. I then asked, "Dad, didn't you just walk into the bedroom?" "No," he replied. I then said, "But I just saw you walk by!" "No, he's been in here with me the whole time," my mom said. I then walked down the hallway to my parents' bedroom. It was empty. I then told my parents that the light in their bedroom was on. My dad then said, "Oh, it is? I must have forgotten to turn it off then." I then went back into my room and completed the sentence I didn't get to finish writing. I wrote it again and again, all over the Ouija paper, folded the paper up, and stuck it into a Bible. I left it in the Bible for at least a week before I tore it up and threw it away. This thing that tried to terrorize me, never bothered me again. CONCLUSION: I was like 12 or 14 at the time. I don't do drugs nor drink alcohol. I was not afraid of the dark. I never had any imaginary friends or problems sleeping alone at night. My parents are not the type that play pranks on me either. Even if this was a prank, this prank would be way too elaborate for my parents to pull off! This memory is the ONLY reason why I'm not an atheist. There is obviously a lot of evil in this world - physical and apparently non-physical as well - but whatever it was that in my home, it SERIOUSLY got pissed at me for just writing a name down: Jesus. If God doesn't exist, then writing Jesus' name on the Ouija paper should not have any effect on it! There would be no reason whatsoever for this evil entity to get upset at me if I was writing a name of a fictitious character. Now, don't get me wrong. I am not a Bible geek. I do not believe in every word of the Bible. I do believe in evolution. I trust the scientific method way more than blind faith. I am also very disgusted with what I've seen religious people do and the claims they make about "what God would want or despise", but until I can get a logical scientific explanation of this event, I can NOT become an atheist. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Items/Objects